Valentine's Day: Bade
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: Buying your girlfriend gifts shouldn't get you in trouble right? Bade. R & R.


**Valentine's Day: Bade**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vicTORious**

******A/N: Thanks for the proof loganx5 & meesh**

February 14th. Valentine's Day. Jade hated this day. No, despised it. Not for the reason you may think. She hated the whole notion that people needed a specific day to express their love to someone else. I mean if you love someone on January 24th are your feelings really going to drastically change in twenty one days?

Jade stood at her locker watching all the drones in front of her give gifts. She was wearing black jeans, white chucks, and purple tank top which matched her highlights under a white net t-shirt. She felt nauseated watching as boy gives girl a gift, girl smiles and hugs boy, then boy and girl hold hands. The only thing that did make her smile was seeing Trina smack Sinjin after he leaned in for a kiss after giving her some flowers. She barely moved as an arm snaked around her waist and a kiss was placed on her check.

'Hey babe. Happy Valen-'

He didn't get to finish as she spun around and stared daggers at him. 'Don't even start.'

'What? I can't say-'

'No,' she interrupted again, 'And don't even think about giving me . . . ' She looked down and saw a bouquet of roses and a heart shaped box of chocolates in his hand. 'Are you serious?'

'What? I can't give you flowers and candy?' Beck said holding out the flower and candy for Jade.

Jade took the flowers and threw them on the ground before stomping on them. She then took the box of candy, opened them, tossed them on the ground, and then stomped on them too. 'Not today.'

'But today's . . .'

'I don't need to be reminded what day it is. I know,' she said gesturing at all the decorations throughout the hallway and the endless sea of couples being overly affectionate.

'I was just trying to do something nice,' Beck said.

'You call this nice? Buying me flowers and candy on the day you're supposed to express your love to me. How cliché. You couldn't buy me this stuff last week? Hell, even yesterday.' Jade sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 'Maybe we got back together too soon.'

'You want to break up because I tried to show you I love you?'

'If you don't know _why_ I'm upset then this is a waste of both our time,' she said as she stormed off to class leaving Beck standing there not knowing what to say.

This went on the rest of the day with Beck trying to apologize to Jade only for her to reject and rip into him for be uninspired and unoriginal. The next week or so went on the same way until Beck stopped trying to apologized and just let things be.

February 23rd Jade was preparing to head to Beck's to hang out for the day when she heard a knock at the door. She groaned. Probably Sunshine Girls trying to sell her cookies. She opened the door and was surprised to see Beck standing there with a bouquet of white roses and a box of heart shaped chocolates.

'Just wanted to express my love to my favorite girl,' Beck said.

'I better be your _only_ girl,' Jade replied pulling him towards her and embracing him in a hug. 'Wait, you didn't get this off a parade float did you?'

'No, I didn't,' he replied cringing that she _still_ remembered that day.

'This is sweet but I would've preferred black roses.'

'I'll keep that in mind for next time,' he said as he kissed her quickly on the lips. 'You were right to be mad at me.'

'I know.'

'All of this stuff was 80% off. I can't believe I bought it at full price on Valentine's Day.'

Jade stepped out of his arms and pushed him out of the house. 'So not the point,' she said as she slammed the door in his face.

'Babe, I was kidding,' Beck said.

He knocked on the door and tried to explain he was joking. Jade just ignored him as she went into the kitchen and put the roses in some water. Afterwards, she went upstairs to eat the chocolate. They'd have to reschedule their triple date with André, Tori, Robbie, and Cat again.

**End. R & R. ****Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**  



End file.
